Midnight Date
by Kookie-laTae
Summary: Hanya sepotong kisah antara Jungkook dan Taehyung dengan kencan manis mereka. "kenapa kau disini?" "Aku menunggumu." "Aku tak keberatan untuk kedinginan jika aku bisa dipeluk olehmu." "Apa ada yang ingin kau lakukan saat ini?" "Jadi maafkan aku?" "Tergantung bagaimana kau menunjukkan penyesalanmu itu." "Jadi bagaimana?" . KOOKV. Oneshoot. dldr. rnr juseyo
**MIDNIGHT DATE**

Mobil van berwarna hitam itu baru saja melaju diatas jalanan lengang kota Seoul setelah menurunkan seorang namja didepan sebuah coffee shop yang sudah terlihat sepi, wajar saja karena jam sudah menunjukkan waktu 12 tepat tengah malam terlebih tanda yang terpasang pada pintu kaca coffee shop itu sudah menunjukkan tanda 'close'.

Udara malam kota Seoul sungguh dingin menusuk ke dalam tulang namun tak membuat namja bersurai blonde dan berbalut hoodie putih itu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Pandangan matanya masih terpaku pada sosok namja lain yang terlihat sedang sibuk mengecek dan menutup pintu coffee shop. Sesekali ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan keadaan sekitar tanpa lupa untuk membenarkan juga letak masker hitam yang dikenakan olehnya.

"Jungkook-ah!" Ujar namja bersurai blonde itu ceria saat mendapati namja bersurai hitam yang sejak tadi ditunggunya kini sudah berada didepan pintu coffee shop dan memandangnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Astaga Tae-ah? Kenapa kau ada disini? Dan sejak kapan kau-"

"Aku menunggumu. Kebetulan aku baru saja pulang dan meminta Suga hyung untuk mengantarku kesini." Balas Taehyung, namja bersurai blonde itu dengan mata yang terlihat menyipit, menandakan jika namja itu sedang tersenyum dibalik masker hitamnya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak masuk ke dalam? Diluar sangat dingin, kau tau? Kau bisa sakit jika berlama-lama disini. Lihat? Tanganmu bahkan terasa sangat dingin." Jungkook segera menggenggam tangan Taehyung, sesekali mengusap dan meniup-niup tangan itu dan memasukkan genggaman tangan mereka ke dalam saku mantel yang dikenakannya dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan coffee shop.

"Aku tak keberatan untuk kedinginan jika aku bisa dipeluk olehmu." Balas Taehyung membuat Jungkook gemas dan mengusak surai blonde Taehyung.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa berkata-kata manis seperti itu, hmm?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Jimin bilang padaku, aku harus sekali-kali bersikap manis padamu agar kau tidak berpaling dariku. Begitu katanya." Ujar Taehyung dengan jujur membuat Jungkook terkekeh. Ia tak mengerti akan jalan pikiran Taehyung yang entah terlalu polos atau jujur seperti itu.

"Kenapa begitu khawatir, hmm? Bahkan aku saja tak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk mendekati orang lain. Aku hanya terlalu sibuk bekerja di coffe shop. Lagipula aku tidak mau dicemburui dan dijauhi berhari-hari oleh seseorang jika aku tersenyum atau menyapa para gadis." Ujar Jungkook bermaksud sedikit menggoda Taehyung.

"Ya! Kau menyindirku ya?" Tanya Taehyung sedikit tak terima. Dirinya merasa sangat tersindir oleh kata-kata Jungkook tadi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyindir siapapun. Lagipula kenapa kau merasa tersindir, hmm?" Ujar Jungkook lalu kembali mengusak surai blonde Taehyung membuat Taehyung mendecakkan bibir.

Kini keduanya tampak terdiam dan menikmati udara malam yang dingin dan genggaman hangat tangan keduanya. Kalau boleh jujur, mereka sungguh merindukan satu sama lain. Hampir satu bulan lamanya tak bertemu, bertatapan dan saling bersentuhan membuat keduanya begitu merasakan kerinduan yang teramat. Pekerjaan Taehyung memang begitu banyak menyita waktu membuat waktu mereka untuk bertemu sangatlah tipis. Jika bukan karena jatah libur Taehyung, waktu tengah malam yang singkat seperti inilah yang biasa mereka sempatkan untuk sekadar bertemu dan melepas rindu.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau lakukan saat ini?" Tanya Jungkook, mencoba memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Taehyung terlihat sedang berpikir sebentar sebelum..

"Aku ingin makan tteobokki, ramen pedas dan odeng. Bagaimana?" Ujar Taehyung dengan antusias. Inilah yang ia inginkan. Sedikit merasakan kebebasan saat bersama dengan Jungkook.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan makan terlalu banyak. Kau tau sendiri kan? Suga hyung pasti akan memarahiku jika kau bertambah satu kilo setelah ini."

"Arraseo.. ughh padahal aku kan hanya ingin makan makanan itu sepuasnya hari ini. Aku bosan makan sayur-sayuran terus setiap hari seperti orang sakit saja!" Keluh Taehyung membuat Jungkook menghela nafasnya. Terkadang ia merasa sangat kasihan dengan Taehyung yang karena tuntutan pekerjaannya, ia harus mengurangi banyak jatah makan, mengganti menu makan dengan segala makanan sehat hingga mengikuti program diet untuk mendapatkan bentuk tubuh ideal yang demi Tuhan! Jungkook malah menganggap tubuh Taehyung bahkan sudah terlihat terlalu kurus.

"Baiklah untuk kali ini kau bisa memakan sebanyak yang kau mau. Tapi, jangan beritahu Suga hyung, arra?" Taehyung pun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias.

Dan disinilah mereka. Duduk disebuah bangku taman dengan beberapa bungkus makanan. 1 cup besar tteokbokki, 1 cup besar ramen pedas dan 10 tusuk odeng yang baru saja dibelikan oleh Jungkook untuk Taehyung. Jungkook hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum saat melihat betapa lahapnya Taehyung saat menikmati tiga jenis makanan itu. Bahkan karena terlalu lahap, ia sampai tak sadar jika sauce dari tteokboki yang dimakan olehnya berceceran disekitar mulut penuhnya.

"Astagaa makanlah perlahan. Aku tak akan meminta makananmu." Ujar Jungkook yang kini sibuk membersihkan sisa-sisa sauce disekitar bibir Taehyung.

"Aku hanya uhuukk uhuukk uhukk"

"Pelan-pelan saja makannya. Astagaa… Minumlah dulu." Jungkook segera memberikan sebotol air kepada Taehyung yang tersedak. Wajahnya terlihat sudah memerah membuat Jungkook khawatir.

"Kau harus menelan makananmu hingga habis baru berbicara. Jangan seperti tadi, oke?" Ujar Jungkook mencoba menasehati.

"Arraseo.."

"Sudah lanjutkan kembali makanmu lalu setelah itu kita bisa melanjutkan kencan kita. Apa ada yang ingin kau lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya Jungkook yang hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Taehyung, tanda jika ia tidak tahu.

"Baiklah. Habiskan makananmu dan setelah itu kita kembali. Sudah malam dan kau juga pasti sudah lelah." Jungkook hanya terdiam dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok Taehyung yang kembali sibuk menyantap makanannya dengan lahap. Tanpa sadar, seulas senyum tercetak diwajah tampannya.

Taehyung melingkarkan kedua tangannya dengan erat ke lengan kanan Jungkook dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kanan. Makanan yang tadi disantapnya kini sudah berakhir didalam perutnya. Ia sudah merasa kenyang dan puas karena bisa kembali merasakan makanan yang sudah tak pernah bisa ia rasakan sepuasnya lagi seperti dulu.

"Apa kita kembali saja sekarang? Sepertinya kau sudah mengantuk." Ujar Jungkook dan dengan lembut mengusap surai halus Taehyung dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

"Aniya. Aku masih ingin disini. Boleh kan?" Gumam Taehyung sambil memejamkan matanya. Masker hitamnya sudah tak lagi ia kenakan bahkan setelah selesai menyantap makanannya. Lagipula kehadiran benda itu benar-benar mengganggu.

"Tapi ini sudah terlalu larut dan kau bisa kedinginan jika berada disini terus. Dan kau juga butuh istirahat. Aku tahu hari ini jadwalmu sangat padat, kan?"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja dari Suga hyung. Ia selalu melaporkan apapun kegiatanmu, apapun yang sedang kau lakukan padaku setiap saat." Jelas Jungkook sambil mengelus punggung Taehyung dengan lembut.

"Kau pasti yang memaksanya untuk melaporkan semua kegiatanku, kan? Aku jadi heran sebenarnya Suga hyung itu managerku atau malah mata-matamu." Gerutu Taehyung namun kedua tangannya tetap memeluk erat lengan Jungkook, sama sekali tak ada niatab untuk melepaskannya.

"Keduanya, mungkin. Dan oh aku baru ingat." Jungkook sedikit merogoh sesuatu didalam saku mantel cokelatnya, seperti mencari sesuatu membuat Taehyung binging.

"Suga hyung bilang kau tidak mau meminum vitaminmu, benar? Sudah berapa kali aku katakan padamu, kau harus rutin meminum vitaminmu ini. Kau tidak mau kan jatuh sakit lagi dan dirawat di rumah sakit?" Ujar Jungkook lalu mulai mengeluarkan beberapa butir vitamin dari dalam kemasan.

"Aku tidak masalah masuk ke rumah sakit lagi asal ada kau yang menemani dan men-"

 _Ctakk_

"Auu appo… Itu sakit, Kookie-ya~" rengek Taehyung manja saat Jungkook menghadiahkan sebuah sentilan pada dahinya.

"Jangan macam-macam. Sekarang cepat minum ini lalu kita kembali, oke? Sudah malam dan sudah waktunya kau istira-"

"Besok aku libur!" Potong Taehyung tanpa mau menerima beberapa vitamin yang diberikan Jungkook padanya.

"Jadi, meski kau libur, memang kau tidak butuh istirahat, eoh? Tubuhmu itu sudah lelah. Kau bisa drop lagi."

"Tapi a-" belum sempat Taehyung menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Jungkook sudah memasukkan secara paksa beberapa butir vitamin ke dalam mulut Taehyung yang terbuka dan segera menyodorkan sebotol air mineral padanya yang disambut dengan sangat baik.

"Kau bisa membunuhku! Bagaimana jika tadi aku tersedak? Aku membencimu!" Kesal Taehyung lalu segera bangkit dari duduknya membuahkan sebuah senyum diwajah tampan Jungkook.

"Maaf.. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Habis kau sangat keras kepala dan susah dinasihati dengan kata-kata baik. Jadi hanya cara itu yang bisa aku lakukan." Ujar Jungkook mencoba memberi penjelasan. Dirinya bahkan dengan sukarela harus menjadi korban keganasan Taehyung yang terus menerus memukulnya saat dirinya mencoba menghentikan kepergian Taehyung.

"Tapi tetap saja kau hampir membunuhku! Kau hampir membuat headline besar 'Kim Taehyung, seorang model ditemukan tewas setelah dipaksa meminum vitamin oleh kekasihnya yang kini menjadi tersangka bernama Jeon Jungkook' untuk majalah besok!" Jungkook hanya bisa kembali tersenyum saat mendengarkan perkataan sang kekasih dan membawa kekasih manisnya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Iya, aku tahu aku salah. Jadi maafkan aku?" Bisik Jungkook lembut tempat di telinga kanan Taehyung membuat darah Taehyung berdesir saat mendengar suara dalam dari kekasih yang sudah selama setahun ini mengisi hari-harinya.

"Tergantung bagaimana kau menunjukkan penyesalanmu itu. Ohh ohh atau tunjukkan jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku." Balas Taehyung sok dingin. Ia hanya sedang senang menggoda kekasihnya itu. Lagipula Taehyung sangat jarang melihat sisi manis kekasihnya yang terkenal berkepribadian dingin namun hangat hanya di waktu-waktu tertentu saja, terutama hanya saat bersamanya.

"Jadi, kau masih memerlukan bukti dariku?" Tanya Jungkook membuahkan sebuah anggukan kepala dari Taehyung.

Jungkook akui, selama setahun menjalin hubungan dengan Kim Taehyung, salah seorang model majalah yang kini namanya sedang melejit, ia belum pernah bahkan hampir tidak pernah sama sekali menunjukkan ataupun mengucapkan kata-kata cinta pada kekasih manisnya itu. Jungkook itu pribadi yang cuek kalau mau tahu. Ia tidak terlalu suka berinteraksi dengan banyak orang, tersenyum saja bahkan hanya ia gunakan sebagai topeng, tuntutan pekerjaannya untuk melayani pelanggan coffee shop. Jungkook juga bukan orang yang pandai berkata-kata terutama untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Pengalamannya dalam dunia percintaan itu sangat nol karenanya Suga atau mungkin Jimin -sahabat Taehyung yang juga seorang model- sering mengatakan jika Jungkook itu pribadi yang kaku. Namun bagi Taehyung, semua yang ada didalam diri Jungkook adalah hal yang sangat ia suka. Sederhana, dengan sifat dingin namun hangat dan perhatian dalam keterdiamannya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tuntut Taehyung. Ia merasa mulai jengah juga karena Jungkook terus saja terdiam tanpa mengatakan atau melakukan apapun.

Jungkook terdengar sedang menghela nafasnya membuat Taehyung kembali diam dan menunggu apa yang selanjutnya akan segera terjadi. Jungkook meraih tudung hoodie yang dikenakan oleh Taehyung. Menutupi rambut blonde serta bisa menutupi sebagian wajah Taehyung dengan tudung yang terlihat kebesaran itu lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Dekat.. dan semakin dekat membuat Taehyung mematung seketika. Nafasnya tercekat saat menyadari betapa dekat jarak wajah diantara mereka, bahkan Taehyung dapat merasakan dengan jelas nafas hangat dan aroma mint dari Jungkook.

 _CUPP_

Jungkook menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Taehyung yang sedikit terbuka. Taehyung masih tetap terdiam bak patung yang tak bisa bergerak. Taehyung dapat melihat dengan jelas lekuk wajah Jungkook dari jarak dekat dan mata bulat dengan onyx hitam yang selama ini selalu menatapnya lembut kini sedang terpejam, seolah sedang menikmati ciuman mereka. Taehyung hanya bisa memekik dalam hati saat ia merasakan bibir yang semula hanya menempel itu mulai bergerak dan melumat bibirnya. Seolah terpanggil, Taehyung pun mulai ikut memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman dari Jungkook itu.

Dalam hati, Taehyung hanya bisa bersorak sangat senang. Ini merupakan sebuah kemajuan dalam hubungan mereka. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja… jarang sekali Jungkook mau memulai seperti ini. Bahkan disaat mereka kencan atau berdua saja, mereka tak terlalu banyak melakukan skinship yang lebih dari sekadar berpegangan tangan, pelukan ataupun kecupan dipipi dan didahi. Masalah ciuman? Tentu saja pernah namun masih bisa dihitung dengan menggunakan jari. Ciuman pertama mereka, tepat dihari jadi mereka yang kesatu bulan, itupun hanya seperti ciuman anak TK, hanya saling menempelkan bibir tanpa lumatan apapun. Ciuman yang kedua terjadi beberapa bulan setelah mereka berpacaran, mungkin dibulan ke tiga atau keempat itupun terjadi secara tidak sengaja. Dan beberapa ciuman lain yang kalau boleh jujur, mungkin banyak dimulai dari Taehyung sendiri.

Jungkook mulai menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan semakin memperdalam ciuman keduanya. Menjilat, melumat, mengigit, membelit lidah, bertukar saliva diselingi dengan kecipak lidah. Keduanya sama sekali tidak tahu jika ciuman akan menjadi secandu dan senikmat ini bahkan tak pernah terpikirkan jika bibir lawan bisa mengalahkan rasa manis cokelat ataupun heroin yang memabukkan dan membuat candu. Taehyung mulai mencengkram sisi mantel Jungkook, begitupula dengan Jungkook yang semakin menekan-nekan tengkuk dan punggung Taehyung agar semakin menempel padanya membuat tudung hoodie yang tadi dikenakan oleh Taehyung melorot hingga ke bahu, mengekspos rambut blonde cerahnya dan wajahnya yang telah memerah sempurna.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan desahan kecewa terdengar dari celah bibir keduanya saat ciuman yang panas dan memabukkan itu terputus, meninggalkan benang-benang saliva yang entah berasal dari siapa disekitar sudut bibir Taehyung. Jungkook menghadiahi Taehyung sebuah senyuman saat sebelah ibu jarinya mulai mengusap dan membersihkan sisa jejak saliva itu disudut bibir Taehyung. Taehyung merasa pipinya teramat panas dan hatinya sangat membuncah. Pikirannya kembali dipenuhi dengan kejadian yang beberapa menit lalu terjadi yang ohh sungguh ini benar-benar tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya!

"Kita kembali?" Tanya Jungkook sambil membenarkan letak tudung hoodie Taehyung hingga kembali menyembunyikan rambut serta sebagian wajah Taehyung didalamnya. Taehyung hanya mendongakkan kepalanya, masih terdiam dan menatap fokus pada satu objek. Jungkook bahkan sudah siap untuk menarik kekasihnya untuk pulang namun perkataan Taehyung membuat Jungkook terkejut.

"Bo-boleh… kita.. hmm melakukannya sekali lagi?" Tanya Taehyung dengan polosnya menghasilkan rona merah yang semakin parah pada kedua pipinya. Jungkook hanya tersenyum dan menghadiahi sebuah kecupan singkat diujung hidung mancungnya.

"Ya. Tapi tidak sini. Kita bisa melanjutkannya dirumah. Sekarang kita kembali, arraseo?" Ujar Jungkook lalu segera membawa tangan Taehyung dalam genggaman tangannya. Lagipula Jungkook juga sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka sekembalinya mereka dirumah. Sedingin-diginnya Jungkook, sekaku-kakunya ia, tapi ia tetaplah seorang namja dan manusia biasa yang memiliki batas kesabaran yang ada batasnya. Ya berdoa saja setelah ini keadaan Taehyung masih akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

 _END_

.

.

A/N: apalah ini. Diketiknya udah lama banget tapi belum sempat di publish dimanapun. Ketikan masih acak-acakan banget karena males edit ulang jadi yasudah deh upload sementah-mentahnya begini. Maafkan jika ada bahasa yang kurang berkenan. Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Terima kasih..


End file.
